


DickTim Prompt

by Oloane



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oloane/pseuds/Oloane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>thesuperkenz said :  DickTim and sexting or phonesex please</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dick missed his boyfriend. Quite a lot. For a mission, the man had to go away, and it have been what? A month, now. Fortunately, he was coming back to Gotham soon, but not soon enough. Taking his phone, the man flopped on his couch and made Tim’s number. After two rings, Tim replied. But first, Dick had time to hear the phone being dropped out and took back.

“Dick!”

“Hey Timbo.” Chuckled the older man. “Did you just dropped your phone?”

“I- yeah, when I saw it was you I wanted to answer quickly and it slid off my hand. How have you been? Tell me you’re going back soon.”

The man smiled, closing his eyes and just listening to his sweet voice. He loved Tim’s voice.

“I am. Probably in a week, or so.”

“A week is not really soon.” Replied the pouty young man. Dick could practically hear the pout. “But better than nothing, I guess.”

“Can’t wait to be back, I’m gonna squish you and smolder you with snuggles.”

“Only snuggle?” Tim’s voice was teasy, this time, and Dick felt himself warm up a bit.

“Hm. No, probably not only snuggles, but we’re on phone, darling.”

“Aw, but I’m alone at my place right now, you know. Honey.”

Dick chuckled. He loved when Tim replied to his teasing. “Hm. All alone? Me too. What are you wearing? And, mostly, what were you doing?”

Tim hummed softly, and a small rustle was heard. “What am I wearing. Er. A pair of dark jean pants, and my red shirt.”

“The one that fit your chest so well I can practically see everything through it?”

“Hm hm. That one. And what are you wearing yourself?”

“ … Underwear.”

He heard Tim gasp, and snickered softly.

“You like that, don’t you?”

“How could I not.” There was a pause, he heard Tim shift, and his voice came out rather shy. “Dick, I know you’re pretty up for a lot of things, but…”

“Ask away, Timbo. You know I won’t refuse anything to you.” Dick soothed, smiling a bit. He knew where it was heading, he was the one trying to make it up first.

“.. Well. You’ve been away for quite a time, and I’m missing you, and you just told me you were almost naked on a couch and-… Well.”

“… You want us to do some phone sex?”

“Er. Only if you’d like that, I’m not forcing you or anything and-”

“If I was here with you, I’d force you down on your bed, and probably try to suck a ton of mark on your neck. I’m sure those I made you last time are already disappearing….” Dick took that voice he knew was driving Tim crazy, that low, seducing voice.

Tim gasped softly, before humming.

“And I would totally lean my head away so you could keep on doing that.”

“Hm hm. And I’d suck just under your earlobe, making you moan. I love those sound you make each time we have sex together, Timbo.”

The younger man gasped again. Dick heard a zipper somewhere, and he chuckled.

“Already touching yourself?”

“N-not really, but it’s getting a bit tight down there, so…” The younger man chuckled sheepishly, and it was so cute.

“Well, I want you to touch yourself. Your nipples first. I know how much you like it when I suck on them…”

“O-or when you bite them.” Replied the other, starting to pant softly. He let out a soft moan, and Dick hummed softly, totally picturing his boyfriend touching himself under his shirt. With that red shirt opened, letting him see his chest.

Dick started to palm himself through his underwear, letting out a soft sigh of his own.

“I’d wish you’ll be there to help me with it.” Tim mumbled.

“So do I, little bird, so do I-…” Dick hummed again. “Touch yourself, Timbo, I want to hear your pretty voice, please.”

“O-oh, hm, okay, wait a sec…”

There was some ruffling sound from the other end, another thud, and a far away “frick” coming from Tim, and Dick couldn’t help but laugh. His boyfriend was so damn cute.

“Sorry, I dropped the phone again, hrm…”

“Figured. Did you remove your pants?”

“Yeah, only with my half opened shirt, now.”

Dick gasped, his cock giving a throb of interest at the image in his mind. He pulled himself free of his underwear and started to jerk off.

“Damn, you know how much I love it when you do that…”

“A-and I know how much you love it when I’m naked under your officer’s shirt, too.”

The older man groaned, stroking himself faster. Hell yes, his little Timbo, naked under his working outfit. The last time they did that, Tim even put on his hat, and hell, it have been hot as hell. Tim was moaning in his ear, now, probably remembering the same even.

“D-Dick, I’m super close…” Whispered the younger man.

“Wait, not yet, please. Can you go on your bed? Place the phone in front of you and… And finger yourself, please Timbo…” He murmured, his voice rough with desire.

“Damn, yes, yes, I- I can do that.”

There was some more fumbling, and Tim was back, moaning into the phone. How much he wished to be with him right now.

“You know what, next time, I’ll order stuff around like that, and I’ll jerk off watching you doing it.”

Tim moaned louder, almost whining in pleasure. “God, yes, we’ll do that. Oh f- this is good… Hn… Ha…!”

Dick closed his eyes and threw his head back, jerking himself hard and fast, so very close as well.

“Come for me, Timbo, come for me.” He whispered.

There was a silence, with only ragged breath coming from Tim.

“D-Dick I-!!” Tim moaned louder, and Dick could totally picture him, spilling over his hands, bottom in the air with two fingers inside himself, back arching. Dick moaned his boyfriend’s name, spilling on his hand with a low groan, both getting rid of their orgasm in the same time.

They waited a bit, and Tim chuckled softly. “Hell. Please, go back soon, Dick. I miss you.”

“I miss you too.” He whispered, eyes still closed to just listen to Tim’s voice. Then he looked up at the clock. Shit. “Er, Tim, I-… I need to go…”

“Already…? I was about to start round two.” Tim whispered seducively.

Dick cursed, phone tucked between his cheek and his shoulder. “Don’t do that to me, I’m already late! Love you, I-… I’ll phone you back this evening I swear!”

“Hm hm. Love you too, Dick. Take care.” Chuckled the younger man.

And before he hung up, he heard Tim moan again. Damn that kid and his stamina.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Tim, please, Tim wears briefs (clothed erection <3) and Dick teases him?

Tim did knew it wasn’t a good idea from the beginning. So why the hell did he accept it anyway? Ah right. Brotherly bonding, playing video games all night, and sleeping at “big bro” appartement. In his bed. Something in his mind screamed “You knew you were going to end up like this, why the hell did you accept it!”. Tim sighed and faced the ceiling. He was in Dick bed, with Dick obviously, and he was supposed to sleep.

 

But sleeping with mister handsome, while having a huge crush on him, wasn’t what we could say practical. And now he had a hard-on he was doing his best to ignore. But of course, Dick is cuddly. And of course, weirdly cuddly enough to wrap his arms around Tim’s shoulder, and place a leg over Tim waist. Great. Just great. Tim started to breath slowly to calm down, when he felt something pressing against his temple.

Eyes widening, he turned his face a bit, and saw baby blue eyes staring at him, sprinkling with something between joy and… Something else.

 

“Dick, I’m sorry it’s not-”

“Shhh, it’s alright, Timmy. I know what is it like to be in this situation. I had 17 years old once, too.”

Tim snorted darkly.

“Yeah, but you probably weren’t with someone supposed to be you ‘big brother’…”

Dick leaned in, teasing Tim’s earlobe with a little bit of teeth. That sent shudder through Tim’s spine right down between his legs, and he breathed out softly.

“D-Dick, seriously, what are you-”

“‘m going to help you, Timmy, just let go a bit, will you?”

 

The older man’s voice was deep and warm, and Tim felt like he was going to melt in a puddle soon enough. Or just come like that, because of his voice. Dick started to mouth his neck, a hand wandering over Tim’s torso, the other one under his back and his hand on his shoulder to keep him against him.

He was trying really hard to not make any embarrassing sound, but that resulted in Dick biting down a bit too hard on his ear.

 

“Told you to let go, you’re too tense. Breath, close your eyes and just try to feel, okay?”

More easily said than done. Still, the younger man breathed in and closed his eyes as he’ve been told.

And again, Dick’s hand were back roaming on his chest, and the leg he’ve got around Tim’s waist slided down, brushing his erection only on the slightest. Tim groaned.

 

“Should have knew you would have been a tease about those stuff…”

“I’m not teasing, I’m taking my time, the longer it last, the better it is, believe me. Plus, I’m more into the sensual than into the rapid and sudden. You’ll have to go see someone else for that.”

“I don’t want anyone but you” Breathed out Tim, arching his back against Dick’s hand.

 

But he shouldn’t have said that. Dick stopped, and was staring at him. Oh great, why does he had to think out loud.

“Whoa, sorry, forget it, I mean-”

And lips were on his, and he forgot everything he was about to say.

 

Their tongues danced around each other, in a slow and sensual ballet. Tim let out a soft sigh, as fingers brushed over a nipple. Dick mouthed his neck again, his hand finally, finally going down over his brief.

While Tim hopped Dick would just remove his brief and stroke him, his large hand just teased over the material.

“D-Dick, seriously, I need m-more than..”

 

This time, he moaned, too caught up in the pleasure to care, and bucked his hips against Dick’s palm. He started to stroke him through the fabric, and actually, he was fine with that, because Dick was doing it just right, and it was good, really good.

Then, the older man bent in an exquisite way, kissing and nibbling softly over his nipple, while still stroking him.

It was too much. He came silently, mouth open in a mute sound, back arching from the mattress and hands clenching against Dick’s back.

 

Feeling something hard against his tight, Tim looked Dick straight in the eyes, and the older man gave an apologic smile.

“Sorry, but you’re just too beautiful to not react like this…”

Tim’s eyebrows shot up, then a smile appeared on his face.

“Then, I’ll have to pay you back…”

They didn’t sleep much this night, but it wasn’t like one of them was going to care.

**Author's Note:**

> You can prompt me on [tumblr](http://oloane-art.tumblr.com/), don't be shy!


End file.
